


The Hardest Things to Share are Feelings

by Vuhlture



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuhlture/pseuds/Vuhlture
Summary: Minghao isn't great at expressing his feelings, but Jun always seems to know anyway.Nothing graphic, just post-sex cuddling. Two dorks in love. Minghao POV.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	The Hardest Things to Share are Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Junhao day!
> 
> This is an old piece that I felt like sharing, it was going to be part of a larger project but I'm not good at writing things that are any real length unfortunately ;; I hope someone still enjoys it anyway! Also this was inspired by that one selfie Minghao posted of himself in the bed, shirtless. Remember that one?? Man what a selfie.

Minghao felt the bed shift beside him as Jun moves around, followed by a crash that disrupts him from his near-slumber.

"What are you doing?" he asked, peaking over his arm at Jun, who had his phone shoved in Minghao's face.

"Taking your picture, what does it look like? Also I dropped your phone," he said nonchalantly, looking pleased when he apparently got the shot he was looking for. Minghao groaned in response, his eyes rolling in exasperation.

"Why?" Minghao was still feeling rather boneless and didn't have the energy to protest Jun's antics with more than a half-hearted inquiry.

"Because you look absolutely wrecked and I want to remember this moment forever," he boasted, his eyes crinkling as he broke out into a wide grin.

"Shut up," Minghao groaned. "You were okay, I guess." He can feel the bruises forming along his body, which ached with pleasant satisfaction. He feels used, which is exactly what he wanted. Even when Jun was rough there was a tenderness about him that, while he would never openly admit it, Minghao adored.

"That was an awful lot of moaning for 'okay' but whatever you say!" He wasn't bothered by Minghao's teasing. He wasn't bothered by much at all, actually, and that was something Minghao had taken for granted many times. He always relied on Jun to be the happy one, the one to fix him and take care of him. Minghao knew he didn't always show his appreciation, but he hoped that Jun knew.

He reached out and took the phone from Jun, snapping his own reminder of this moment. "There. Now we're even." He wouldn't admit that he'd taken it because of how the yellow backlighting made him look angelic, or because of how soft he looked. He sent himself the picture from Jun's phone, hearing his buzz against the floor in response. Minghao sighed and tossed the phone further down the bed, scooting closer to Jun in a moment of uncharacteristic neediness. He rested his head against Jun's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"You're all sweaty," he observed, spreading his fingers over his chest to illustrate his point. "It's gross." He didn't know why he found it so hard to be direct with his feelings, why even in this moment of vulnerability he had to resort to empty rude comments or teasing

"I had to do all the work, if you'll remember," Jun retorted, tangling his fingers in Minghao's hair. Minghao suppressed a shiver as Jun's nails drifted over his scalp, further cementing his plan of never walking again. He rarely let himself be held like this, but now he was thinking he might never let go.

"I hate you," Minghao mumbled, wrapping his arm around Jun. He could feel the hum Jun gave in reply before he felt the press of lips against his head.

"I know you do. I love you too."


End file.
